Athos
The Athos are an ancient race that inhabited the galaxies hundreds of millions of years ago. The Athos are tall, thin figures, standing somewhere between six and seven feet, normally, typically wearing long, flowing robes or cloaks and mechanical masks that can vary in shape and design. The Athos are also quite heavily cybernetically augmented: They brandish robotic anatomy, and nanobots course through their veins and their neural network. They are worshipped, along with their technology and ruins, and along with the Triumvirate, by the Ceti, and they are hailed as gods of such technological and spiritual prowess that they can reconfigure the very nature of reality whenever they desire. They are known by many names throughout the galaxy. They are called: *The Athos by most of the denizens of the galaxy * The Deux-Ceta-Maxiliax by the Ceti. Deux-Ceta-Maxiliax is merely their holy name, however, and they are often just called The Deux for short. *The Constructors by the Technetus, *and The Usurpers by The Congregation. The name the The Athos used to refer to themselves has since been lost to time; it was once known by the Technetus, but due to the build-up of data loss over hundreds of millions of years, the information has been destroyed. Biology and Physiology The Athos are tall, thin figures, standing somewhere between six and seven feet, normally, typically wearing long, flowing robes or cloaks and mechanical masks that can vary in shape and design. The Athos have very little organic biology left. Due to their fanatical worship of machinery, they have become largely cybernetically augmented, with all of their organs, espeically their brains, being enhanced, as well as their limbs. Other augmentations are rarer, but are certainly not uncommon. Their entire internal anatomy is cybernetically augmented, with nanobots coursing through their veins and maintaining their neural networks. History Write the second section of your page here. The Sundering and The Exodus The Sundering was an important historical event for the Athos. Natives of the Milky Way galaxy, they eventually spread to their closest neighbor, Andromeda. The vast distance between these two galaxies caused a schism within the race; the Milky Way inhabitants, who were so close to the heart of Athos civilization, held firmly to their religious beliefs, which made them happy and gave them purpose, while the Andromedans saw the Athos' creed as dangerous and self-destructive, maintaining cruel power imbalances and even oppressing the citizens. The expansive distance between the two groups allowed the influence of the heart of their civilization to diminish, thus causing this shift. Over hundreds of thousands of years, this schism prompted the Andromedans to rebel from the rest of their kin, in an event known as The Sundering, they cut all ties with the rest of the Athros and the two sides began open intergalactic war. The Sundering would not last long (only 2000 years), for soon after The Exodus would occur. During The Exodus, every single Athos in both galaxies abandoned their planets and moved out to dark space, inhabiting massive structures orbiting artificial black holes of their own construction. Though this is unknown to the rest of the galaxy, which thinks The Athos disappeared into the aether or ascended to a higher plane. What caused this great migration or how it seemed to reunite the two warring factions is unknown to the modern races of the galaxy. While it is commonly believed that the Athos vanished from the galaxies, this is not entirely true. They merely migrated outside into dark space for religious reasons. The Exodus, as it was called, was prophesied 2000 years prior to its execution. During the Exodus, the Athos abandoned their worlds and constructed massive cities floating in orbit around artificial black holes in dark space, where they still live to this day. Culture The Athos have a seemingly utopian society, but they have actually been brainwashed en masse via Architektos, their computer god of whom they are unaware. The Athos live in massive floating cities called Acropolises orbiting artificial black holes in dark space. These Acropolises house the entirety of their race. The Athos are intensely curious and religiously scientific, and they treat the galaxy with indifference, observing it from a distance, and even occasionally travelling within it, but mostly sticking to themselves and governing themselves. They are aware that they are revered in the galaxy, but they seem to be indifferent towards that reverence. The Athos view themselves as so highly evolved that they consider all other races unworthy of proper acknowledgement, using them purely for scientific observation. Religion The Athos are highly religious, having long-ago reconciled all of their diverse religions with science, allowing them to properly unite and advance, albeit on the grounds of an amalgamation of technology with spirituality, developing into a fanatical worshipping of the holy perfection of The Machine. Economy The Athos are purely communistic on an extermely large scale. Most of their efforts go into scientific pursuits such as researching The Void, constructing black holes, and things of that nature. Technology Write the second section of your page here. Astral Tethering The Athos have developed a process known as Astral Tethering, wherein a dying star is warped from its home system and placed in empty space to die. A new star (or stars, as the situation allows) is then tethered (warped) in to the system. For the brief amount of time when the system has no star, the planets are kept in place through massive and powerful gravity nodes, and artificial light is produced on the planets. Artificial Black Hole Generation and Computation The Athos also have a process for generating artificial black holes, and a way of utilizing black holes, both natural and artificial, to generate inconceivable amounts of power and run immense calculations and power their massive and ancient machinations. Cybernetics The Athos have incredibly advanced cybernetics. Things like technological augmentation and nanobots are common within their society to the point where they would be mundane, if it were not for their strict reverence of technology. Cosmic Alchemy Architektos, their planet-sized computer god, is capable of cosmic alchemy, utilizing Yì Radiation from The Void to alter the very fabric of reality. Architektos does this through pure mathematics and probability, and is able to do things like generate black holes, warp stars, and a variety of other things. Architektos can also keep the entirety of the Athetian population under its suggestive influence. Governmental Structure The Athos are a autocratic theocracy guised as a communistic technocracy, for, secretly, they are ruled by a member of their race who has since ascended to godhood, uploading his consciousness into a planet-sized computer powered by the dual supermassive black holes in the center of the twin-galaxy. Their god, which they refer to as “Architektos” has many prophets who spread his word, influencing the greater numbers of the race without their knowing. They are completely unaware of the fact that they are actually ruled by a literal god, although they are all devout in their belief of its existence. Of course, because they are unaware of the proper existence of Architektos, they believe themselves to be ruled by a collection of their black hole supercomputers, thus they see themselves as a technocracy, but, in reality, the supercomputers are controlled by Architektos. Military They have no military. They've evolved past the need for one. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Races